Whitelighters and Witches
by Supervillegirl
Summary: Post series. Wyatt and Chris try to fix Wyatt's powers, but when they do, something else happens that could ruin the Charmed legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Whitelighters and Witches

Set after the series finale

Chapter One

Chris ducked around a dumpster as an energy ball hit the wall next to him.

"Wyatt!" yelled Chris. "Hurry up!"

"I can't find the potion!" Wyatt yelled back as he scrambled around where it had been thrown.

"Forget the potion!" Chris yelled as the dumpster took another hit. "Help me!"

Chris jumped out from behind the dumpster and threw his hands at the demon. The explosion hit him in the chest, but did not do any further damage. Chris dashed back behind the dumpster as Wyatt appeared from the other side.

"I couldn't find the potion," Wyatt said. "And we need it for the vanquish; our powers aren't strong enough."

"Call for it," said Chris, annoyed.

"Right," Wyatt muttered, mentally kicking himself in the head. He held up a hand, and said, "Potion."

Blue and white lights appeared in his hand, and a second later, the vial orbed into his hand. He and Chris looked at each other.

"Ready?" said Chris. "I'll distract him; you throw the potion."

"Go," said Wyatt. Chris ran out from behind the dumpster and headed across the alley. The demon's gaze followed him as Wyatt ran out from the other side of the dumpster. He threw the potion, but it missed the demon as the demon spun back around. The potion landed in the corner as Wyatt ducked around the demon. He generated an energy ball and threw it at Wyatt.

"Energy ball!" Wyatt yelled. Blue and white lights appeared around the energy ball, and came towards Wyatt. He threw his hand towards the demon, and the energy ball started to fly towards the demon. Suddenly, the lights disappeared, and the energy ball flew back towards Wyatt. He ducked out of the way as the demon generated another one.

"Energy ball!" Wyatt called again, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Chris yelled.

"I don't know," Wyatt responded. "I've lost my powers!"

The demon smiled as he threw his hand back, then froze. Chris came over and helped Wyatt up.

"What do you mean you lost your powers?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Wyatt said.

Chris had picked up the potion and threw it at the demon. The demon blew up as Chris placed his hand on Wyatt's arm and orbed them home.

* * *

"Piper, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

Piper had been pacing around the attic ever since he boys had left. She had a page open in the Book of Shadows to the spell for traveling into the past.

"I'm worried about Wyatt," Piper answered.

"Again?" Leo said. "Honey, you don't have to wait up every time they go out to fight demons."

"But they said this was gonna happen. Twenty years ago when we were trying to stop Billie and Christy, they came from the future—now, it would be our present—and said Wyatt had lost his powers.

"Honey, they'll be fine," Leo said as he wrapped his arms around her. "If they went to the past, they obviously made it home alright."

"I know, I know," said Piper.

Right then, white lights appeared next to the couch, and Chris and Wyatt appeared.

"Whoa!" Wyatt said as he sat down. "I've gotten so used to orbing myself, it feels weird when someone else is orbing."

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Wyatt lost his powers," Chris answered. "One minute we were fighting, and the next…"

"You lost your powers?" Piper asked Wyatt. She turned back to Leo and muttered, "Told you."

She walked over to the Book of Shadows and took it over to Chris and Wyatt. She placed it on the table and pointed to the spell.

"What's this?" asked Chris.

"It's obviously something that happened in the past," said Leo. "You need to go fix it."

"Why us?" asked Wyatt.

"Well, we might already be there," said Piper, pointing to Leo and herself.

"You had this ready to go before we got here," said Wyatt.

"Did you know this was gonna happen?" asked Chris.

"Obviously, because we travel to their past and tell them all about it," said Wyatt.

"We'll talk about it when you get back," said Piper, coming and hugging them. "Now get going."

Chris and Wyatt stood up as Leo and Piper stood back.

"In this time and in this place," Chris and Wyatt recited in unison, "take us through time and space. Take us to that place in time as soon as we say this rhyme." (I know, I'd make a horrible Charmed One.)

White lights shimmered around the two boys as they disappeared. Piper and Leo sat down.

"Well, that's over with," said Piper.

"Let's get something to eat," said Leo. They got up and headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris materialized in the living room of the Halliwell manor. They looked around and saw Piper, Phoebe, Paige, their grandmother from the 1970s, and Grams from the 1980s. They realized this was the fight with the Triad that their parents had told them about; they were in the year 2006.

"Wyatt," said their mother from the past. "Chris…What are you doing here?"

"Somebody just screwed up our future," Chris told them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I mean, we don't know what happened," said Chris. "One minutes…everything's fine, we're kicking demon ass, and—"

Wyatt interrupted. "Actually, _I _was kicking some demons ass—"

"Oh, pshh —" scoffed Chris. He shook his head, looking at Wyatt.

Penny—Grams—pointed her finger at the boys. "Watch your language."

"Sorry, Grams," said Chris.

Wyatt turned to Chris, trying to be quiet but not really succeeding. "Wait, Grams? As in THE Grams?"

Chris nodded smugly. "Yeah."

Grams smiled smugly at her own legend.

Patty interrupted. "Uh, confused." She turned to Piper. "Are these my future grandkids of yours?"

"No, yours," said Piper.

Patty smiled and looked at the boys. "Oh, hi."

Chris and Wyatt smiled and waved back to her.

"As you were saying," said Piper.

"Suddenly, in the middle of all the fighting, everything changed," said Chris. "And the demons started kicking our ass—butts—" Grams nodded with approval, "—butts, just because Wyatt here lost his powers."

"Wait, how did you loose your powers?" asked Piper.

"That's the thing, we don't know," said Wyatt.

"So we cast a spell to take us back to when they were lost, and it took us…here," said Chris. "To you."

Wyatt nodded.

"Maybe we messed up something without realizing it," said Patty.

"Well, with all the jumping around we've done, it's a wonder everything's not messed up," said Grams.

"No, it's gotta be Billie and Christy, they used the Hollow to steal his powers," said Piper. "I'm gonna kill them."

Phoebe shook her head.

"Well, before you do that, we need to get Wyatt's powers back, otherwise, there's…not going to be any future to save," said Paige.

"Well, I think the only way to do that is to go back and stop them," said Phoebe.

"But how do we know exactly when to go back to?" asked Grams.

"I'll know, or at least I'm hoping little Wyatt might jog my memory," said Wyatt.

"Well, he's at Dad's, I mean, grandpa's, um—" started Piper. She turned to Chris. "Do you remember how to get there?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, absolutely."

Patty smiled and got up eagerly. "I'll go, too."

"Um, but Dad's gonna be there," said Phoebe.

"I know, I miss him," said Patty. "Besides, I'm dying to know what he looks like at this age. Whoo."

"She, uh, doesn't know," said Piper.

"Apparently I hadn't chased him away yet," muttered Grams.

"What are you talking—" Patty groaned. "What don't I know?"

"Alright, everybody, go, but just, you know, hurry back if you find anything," said Piper.

Patty whacked Grams' arm affectionately, then headed over to stand between the boys. Coop suddenly flashed in, glowing pink.

"Hey," Coop told Piper. He turned and saw Phoebe. "Phoebe."

"Hi," said Phoebe.

"Thanks a lot for telling me she's alive," said Coop.

Piper handed Coop's ring back to him. "You're welcome."

Wyatt gasped. "Uncle Coop!"

Chris whacked Wyatt on his arm. Wyatt silently groaned at his mistake. Phoebe whirled around and stared wide-eyed at Wyatt. Wyatt covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from saying anything more. Behind Patty's head, Chris glared daggers at him.

"Uncle Coop?!" said Phoebe. Wyatt groaned as Chris silently berated him. Piper turned and looked at Coop. "What?!"

Coop shrugged, clueless. Piper turned and looked at her boys. Wyatt shrugged apologetically at Phoebe. Phoebe stuttered, completely stunned. Paige wisely remained silent. Piper clapped her hands loudly and chased the boys out.

"Alright, everybody out, go!" said Piper.

Wyatt and Chris took ahold of Patty and orbed out. They appeared in an apartment hallway and knocked on the door. A moment later, it opened and Victor stared at Patty.

Patty squealed with surprise as Victor squealed with horror. "Oh, surprise!" Patty jumped into his arms to give him a huge hug. Patty smiled at him. "Oh, my—oh, goodness! Oh, you're just as handsome as you ever were."

Wyatt and Chris stepped into the condo.

"W-what's going on?" asked Victor.

Chris stepped forward. "Hey, Gramps, how you doing?"

"Chris!" Victor smiled and gave Chris a hug. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Grandpa, how you doing?" asked Wyatt. He stepped forward and gave Victor a hug. Victor was a little confused as to who he was.

"Now, this is our grandson, Wyatt," said Patty, gushing. "Oh! So handsome."

"But I—I'm—I'm, I'm so confused," said Victor.

"Yeah, you'll get over it," said Patty. "I did."

Victor looked warily at Patty. "Where did you come from?"

"1975," said Patty. "How do I look?"

"Didn't anyone tell her we're divorced?" said Victor.

Patty's face fell. "What?" She turned just as Wyatt tried to signal Victor to stop. Wyatt closed his hand and looked sheepishly at Patty.

"You dumped me for your whitelighter," said Victor.

Patty scrunched her face. "Oh, Sam?"

"Yeah, Sam," said Victor. "Paige's father?"

"Listen, Gramps, we're in a bit of a jam," said Chris. "Where's little Wyatt?"

"He's in the other room, with, uh, with you," said Victor.

"Thanks," said Chris. He and Wyatt headed for the other room, picking up their younger selves for a chat.

* * *

Chris and Wyatt orbed into the conservatory, and Piper walked in with Phoebe and the others.

"Where's Mom, I mean, Grandma?" asked Piper.

"She wanted to stay with Grandpa to talk," said Wyatt.

"Well, that had better be all that they're doing," said Grams.

"What did you find?" asked Piper.

"Well, Grandpa said that someone came and picked up little Wyatt, just before five in the afternoon yesterday," said Chris.

"Some man, but that's all I could get out of him," said Wyatt.

"Wait, what man?" asked Phoebe.

"Dumain," said Billie. "He brought Wyatt to Christy and me to summon the Hollow."

"And then you stole his powers," said Piper.

"We were being infected," said Billie. "We didn't have a choice."

Piper turned and glared at Billie, her voice low and dangerous. "You used my son?"

Grams interrupted. "That is all in the past, dear. Now let's just focus…on how to fix it now, okay?"

"Okay, so we have to go back in time to the day Dumain took Wyatt," said Phoebe.

"No, we have to go before that," said Billie. "I know him, he's gonna warn the Triad before you can vanquish them."

"Then you have to get the ring," said Paige.

Phoebe looked up at the ceiling. "Coop?" Wyatt watched Phoebe and turned to look at Chris, sharing a look. "Coop? We need you." Nothing happened. "Something's wrong."

Chris sighed, sharing another look with Wyatt. Wyatt also sighed.

"What?" asked Piper.

"The Elders sent Coop down to you, Phoebe, not just to help you find love, but to help you find him," said Chris.

"They were hoping you'd fall in love with a cupid," said Wyatt. "It was the only way that they could make it up to you after everything you sacrificed."

"And they weren't gonna put you through what Mom and Dad went through, so—" said Chris.

"It wasn't and it will not be a forbidden love," said Wyatt.

"Okay," said Phoebe. "Uh—I don't know how that information helps us right now."

"Well, in the future, when you're together, you guys are like one," said Wyatt.

"All you have to do is think about him and he's there," said Chris.

Phoebe closed her eyes and concentrated, and Coop appeared on the floor, grunting and groaning in pain.

"Oh, my God," said Phoebe. "What happened?"

Wyatt and Phoebe helped Coop to his feet. Wyatt stepped back next to Chris.

"I fought him for as long as I could," said Coop.

"Okay, who did this to you?" asked Phoebe.

"Some demon," said Coop. "I'm sorry, he, uh, he took my ring." He showed them his ringless finger.

"We're too late," said Billie. "They're going back in time." Piper looked at Billie. "But I can, too."

* * *

Grams paced as everyone sat and waited. The girls suddenly flashed in, glowing pink.

"Oh, thank God," said Grams.

"Is everything alright?" asked Piper. "Did anything…change that wasn't supposed to?"

"Nope," said Wyatt. He orbed over to stand next to Piper. "I got my powers back."

"I see that," said Piper.

"Now, where's Billie?" asked Chris.

"She used her own power to get back," said Paige.

"But she at least tried to help out, right?" said Coop. "I mean, tried to make amends at least."

Phoebe looked at Coop. "Yeah."

From out of the ceiling, a ball of light descended, swirling and twisting in the air. The Angel of Destiny returned with Leo. Piper and Leo looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay, hang on a second, you're not gonna take him away again, right?" asked Piper.

"No, this is the way the battle was supposed to end all along, and it's over," said the Angel of Destiny. "Congratulations." She left.

Leo reached for Piper's hand.

"Hi, there," said Piper. Leo pulled her into his arms and they kissed. Everyone applauded.

Coop opened his arms to Phoebe. "Come here." They kissed.

Piper and Leo laughed and hugged. Patty and Victor carried little Wyatt and little Chris into the conservatory.

"Did we miss anything?" asked Patty.

"Uh, no," said Piper. "Well, we…changed the past, fixed the future, and saved the present, that's all."

"What's that?" asked Victor.

"Yeah, if you haven't figured it out by now, ya probably won't," said Paige.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, just as long as everything's back to the way it's supposed to be," said Phoebe.

"It will be if you get us back, I mean otherwise, uh—" said Grams.

"How are we gonna get them back?" asked Paige.

"Oh, I can take care of that," said Coop.

"Yeah, but how will you know where to take them back to?" asked Phoebe.

"Well, the ring will," said Coop. He looked at Piper. "If I can ever get it back." He winked at her.

Piper rolled her eyes and chucked the ring to Coop. He caught it and laughed. Chris turned to Coop.

"Just make sure you return them to just before they were taken, that way they won't remember anything," said Chris.

Grams groaned. "Oh, no, don't-don't do that, I mean there are so many things, wonderful things that I just don't want to forget, you know." She giggled, and Chris shook his head.

"There's just as much I don't ever want to know," sighed Patty. "Like what happened to Prue. Victor told me."

"Oh, Mom," said Piper.

"That's alright," said Patty. "I know everything happens for a reason. I believe that." She looked at Paige. "I also know that when one door closes, another one opens."

"Thank you for coming by," said Victor.

"Anytime," said Patty.

After Coup had disappeared with Grams and Patty, Chris and Wyatt took out the spell to return to the future.

"A time for everything and everything in its place," Chris and Wyatt recited in unison, "return what has been moved through time and space."

White lights shimmered around the brothers as they waved goodbye. The scene changed before them from a conservatory full of family to a conservatory that was completely empty; even the furniture was gone. Chris and Wyatt looked around themselves in confusion. There was a layer of dust everywhere.

"Did we come to the right time?" Chris asked. "It looks like the manor's been abandoned for ten years."

"Let's check the book," said Wyatt. They ran upstairs, finding every room deserted. They got to the attic door, and couldn't open it.

"It's locked," said Chris. He raised his hand and blew open the handle. The door swung open to reveal an attic that looked the exact same except for the layer of dust covering everything. On the table that Wyatt and Chris themselves used for potion-making were four framed pictures. Two center pictures were of Piper and Phoebe, and the two outside photos were of Paige and Prue. There were melted candles standing around the photos, and wilted, brown flowers lain in front of the frames.

"What's this?" asked Wyatt. "I think we went too far."

"Or something else," said Chris as he indicated the book. It was thinner than they had remembered; like it was twenty years ago. Chris flipped to the back of the book where the sisters had written their memoirs after they had destroyed the Triad…but it wasn't there. Instead, there was something else.

"This looks like Dad's handwriting," said Chris.

"He never wrote in the book," said Wyatt, coming over as Chris began to read out loud.

"'I know I'm only a mortal; a husband of one of the Charmed Ones. But I feel compelled to tell their story,'" Chris recited. He looked up at Wyatt. "Sounds like they died…'The Charmed Ones were truly remarkable in their lifetime. They were constituted in 1998 with Prue, Pipe and Phoebe Halliwell. Over the three-year span before Prue died, they developed incredible power and unity. In 2001, the Charmed Ones were reconstituted with their half-sister Paige Matthews. For four years, the sisters fought off everything they came across. In 2005, the sisters' lives were cut short during a surprise attack.'"

"What?" Wyatt exclaimed as Chris went on.

"'The demons attacked and caught us all off-guard. We were tending to Billie when she was sick with a mystical virus. They came crashing through the conservatory windows and knew what to do and when, as if they knew what was going to happen. Once they had killed Paige with a darklighter arrow, they had moved onto Piper and Phoebe. I was helpless to watch from my spot under a fallen chest. They completely ignored me as they left. Once I had gotten free, I tried to resuscitate them, but it was too late. After the funeral, I resolved to take care of Wyatt and Chris at the manor.'"

"This means we don't have a sister," Wyatt said.

"'We set up an altar in memory of all four sisters in the attic, and locked the door. I couldn't handle going in that room anymore. The Triad along with Dumain and Christy have now taken control of the underworld, Magic School, and the Elders. It's getting harder and harder to protect the boys, although their grandfather is a real help sometimes. The Charmed Ones are truly missed, and will always be remembered.'"

"It sounds like these demons came from the future," said Wyatt. "Where's Dad?"

"Try sensing him," Chris said as he did the same. There was silence for a minute as they both concentrated. "I got nothing."

"Me either," said Wyatt.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Chris. There was a pink glow in the room near the altar as Coup appeared with Victor. They jumped back when they saw Chris and Wyatt.

"Grandpa!" said Wyatt.

"Uncle Coup," said Chris. The two men were looking at them in shock.

"How did you get in here?" Coup asked them. "And why did you call me Uncle Coup?"

"I blew the door open," Chris said, pointing.

"It's alright, Coup," said Victor, looking at Chris. "He's my grandson. But I don't know who he is."

"Wyatt," said Wyatt.

"I don't know how you two are here," said Victor.

"What do you mean?" asked Chris.

"You're dead," said Coup.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"We're what?" Chris exclaimed.

"You died ten years ago," said Victor. "It was just after Leo died."

The boys stopped. "Dad's dead?" asked Chris.

"Who are you two?" asked Coup.

"It's us, Wyatt and Chris," said Wyatt.

"I think what happened was in our time or whatever, we had to go to the past because Wyatt lost his powers," explained Chris. "Something must've happened in the past while we were gone, and when we came back, we were in this alternate present."

"What is this place like where you two are from?" asked Coup.

Wyatt began explaining. "Well, uh, for starters, the sisters are alive and Dad's alive…We have a sister…Phoebe and Coup are married with three kids…Paige and Henry have three kids…Dad took over Magic School…oh, yeah, and the manor never looks this dirty."

"Wait, Phoebe and I what?" asked Coup.

"It's not important," said Chris. "What happened here, Grandpa?"

"Well, twenty years ago, demons—"

"Yeah, we got that part from Dad's letter," said Chris. "What happened after the Triad took over?"

"Well, your father took care of you boys here," said Victor. "But, ten years ago, Leo was captured by a vampire queen and killed."

"I remember that, but he's still alive because the Charmed Ones…" Wyatt stopped, realizing. "The Charmed Ones were there to save him…and now they're not."

"After they killed him, they came after you two," said Coup.

"We need to stop this," said Chris. "We need to find out who did this so we can go back in time."

Chris and Wyatt looked at their grandfather.

"Don't look at me; I don't have a clue," said Victor. "But I did hear that some demons who killed the Charmed Ones are second-in-command to the Triad."

"Where's the Triad?" asked Wyatt.

"They'd be at Magic School," answered Coup. "I'll come with you. Will you be alright here?"

"Yeah," said Victor.

Coup came over to the boys and stood next to them.

"So…Phoebe and I would've gotten married?" Coup asked.

Wyatt began to explain when Chris said, "Talk later; Magic School now."

Blue and white lights appeared around Chris and Wyatt as a pink glow enveloped Coup.

They appeared in one of the empty hallways of Magic School. The boys ducked behind a pillar to avoid being seen. Coup just stared at them.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Coup asked.

They straightened up as Wyatt said, "Hiding."

"There's no security with the Halliwell line wiped out," Coup told them.

"Oh," said Chris. The three of them walked down to the archive and library room where the Triad was gathered with several demons.

"I'm telling you, I felt it this morning," said a demon to the Triad.

"There's no reason to worry, Lucas," said one of the Triad. "Now that the Charmed Ones and their heirs are dead, no one can stop us."

"But these two are powerful," said another demon.

"They must have the ability to sense mystical forces," said Wyatt.

"The Brothers," said Coup. "I've heard about them. They're the ones who killed your family."

"Well, what do you say we do something about it?" said Wyatt, giving Chris a look.

"You're going to attack them right now?" said Coup.

"Why not?" said Chris. "They're not prepared. Besides, we know how the sisters killed them. I saw we do it."

"But we need a potion to vanquish the Triad," said Wyatt.

"Already took care of it," said Chris, holding up a vial.

"When did you have time to make that?"

"I swiped some from the kitchen when Mom made it in 2006. I figured we might need some."

"But we need three vials. Maybe we could use the spell to multiply powers and create three vials."

"Go for it," said Chris as he held the vial in his hand.

"Take this potion, blessed be," Wyatt and Chris recited, "multiply its strength by three."

White lights appeared in Chris' hand as two more vials appeared. They charged into the room, throwing the vials at the Triad. They exploded as the demons stared in shock.

"But…you're dead…" one of the Brothers said.

"Wouldn't count on it," said Wyatt. Chris threw his hands up and blew up the Brothers.

"What did you do that for?" said Wyatt.

"We didn't need them anyway," said Chris. "We know when they attack."

Chris and Wyatt orbed back to the manor as Coup glowed pink.

* * *

Victor had replaced the wilted flowers with new ones.

"Oh, girls," he said. "If only I could be up there with you instead of down here."

He thought he heard something behind him, but it was probably nothing.

"I mean, I should be up there," Victor continued, "if they hadn't dragged me back down…I just wish I could see you again."

"Grandpa?" Chris said. Victor spun around to see the three of them standing in the attic. "What are you talking about?"

Victor sighed. "After they killed you two, they went after me." Chris and Wyatt looked at each other. "I'm a whitelighter."

"What?" said Wyatt.

"They killed me ten years ago," Victor told them. "I'm sorry."

"Let's not talk about that," said Chris. "It doesn't matter."

"You found them?" asked Victor.

There was an explosion in the attic door as an energy ball hit it. The demons from Magic School had followed them. Another energy ball flew towards Victor as he orbed. He orbed behind the demon and tackled him to the ground. Chris blew the first demon up as Wyatt orbed a sword into the second demon. Victor orbed the demon outside, and orbed back inside the attic.

"We have to hurry," said Victor. "More of them are coming."

"We know," said Chris.

"We can feel them, too," Wyatt said.

"We have a spell to go back in time," Chris said.

"It's not specific enough," Wyatt said. "We could end up where we were last time."

Victor suddenly ran to the attic door and slammed it closed as two demons came into the hallway. There were bangs against the door as Victor held it shut.

"Use my ring," said Coup. He took it off and handed it to the brothers. "It should help focus on a certain point."

"How will you get it back?" asked Wyatt.

"You can give it to me once you fix everything," said Coup. "Go!"

Chris and Wyatt both placed a hand on Coup's ring as they pulled the spell out.

"Remember to focus on that moment," instructed Coup.

"Good luck," said Victor.

"In this time and in this place," Wyatt and Chris recited as they concentrated, "take us through time and space, take us back in time as soon as we say this rhyme."

White lights shimmered around them as Coup and their grandfather said their unspoken farewells. Once again, the scene changed before them. One minute, they're looking at an old, dust-covered attic, and the next, they were standing in the furnished lobby of the manor.

"Did it work?" said Wyatt.

There was a crash in the family room.

"I'd say so," said Chris. They darted to the entryway to see Billie lying sick on the couch. The sisters were lying on the floor, and their father was trapped under the antique chest. The Brothers were there with a darklighter arrow and a sword. They were headed for Paige, just as their father's letter said they had.

Chris ran for the demon hovering over Paige as Wyatt went for the other.

Piper glanced up to see a man attack the demon about to kill Paige. She sat up as another man attacked the second demon. She went over to Phoebe.

"You okay?" Piper asked, helping Phoebe up.

"Who the hell are they?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know," Piper answered. "I haven't seen their faces yet. You help Paige; I'll get Leo."

Piper ran over and lifted the chest as much as she could. Leo scrambled out as Piper let the chest fall to the floor.

"You okay?" Leo said, hugging Piper. "I couldn't get to you."

"I'm fine," said Piper. "I guess we have two heroes to thank."

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

"Come quick!" Paige shouted.

Piper and Leo ran to the entryway of the conservatory. The two strangers were fighting the demons, and were doing a pretty good job. One of the strangers flung a demon towards the sisters and spun to face them. Everyone stared in shock.

"Chris?" Piper said. Chris wasn't paying attention as the demon swung a punch at him. He grabbed the demon's arm and flipped him onto his back. The demon shimmered out of the room and Chris looked over at the other one.

"Wyatt!" he yelled as he ran over.

"Wyatt?!" Piper said as she followed Chris. The demon had pinned Wyatt and was now getting ready to stab the darklighter arrow in him. Wyatt orbed out from under the demon as Chris jumped him.

As Chris wrestled with the demon, Wyatt orbed next to Billie. He placed a hand over her wound and was about to heal her when Chris yelled out.

"Don't!" Chris yelled as he was pinning the demon. "We can't change the past!"

"So Billie dies in the end?" exclaimed Paige.

The demon shimmered out as Chris walked over.

"No, but you have to save her, not us," said Chris.

"Who were they?" asked Phoebe.

"The Brothers," said Chris. "They can sense mystical energy."

"How did you know they were going to attack?" asked Leo.

"Because they're from the future," said Wyatt. "They weren't supposed to be here in the first place."

"Why are you guys here?" asked Piper. "We could've handled them."

"No, you can't," said Chris.

"They killed you," said Wyatt. "If we hadn't come, they would have killed you."

"What?" said Piper.

"We can talk later," said Chris. "Right now, you need to save Billie."

They went over to Billie as Chris and Wyatt stayed in the conservatory.

"Uh…maybe we should call the Elders," suggested Paige.

"Maybe you're right," said Piper. "I'll go do that. Um...Paige?"

"Yeah," said Paige. "I'm gonna get the baby out of here. I've got a photo of his dad, so it should take about two secs to scry for him." She walked up the stairs to the attic.

"Phoebe, why don't you stay with, uh...Billie here?" asked Piper.

"Okay," said Phoebe. "Hurry!" She crouched and looked at Billie, worried. Billie moaned weakly.

Phoebe held a pillow for Billie, but as she crouched to adjust it, Billie convulsed on the couch.

"Piper!" Phoebe called. "Something's happening to Billie!"

Piper rushed in just as Billie reverted to her previous self. "Oh, no."

"Oh, no?" said Phoebe. "What does oh no mean? What did the Elder say?"

"They think it's some kind of virus and that she must have contracted it from the scratch," said Piper.

"So the demon gave this to her?"

"If we don't find an antidote soon...she'll die."

"No, I mean, we can't let her die. There's gotta be something we can do. We can't just do nothing, Piper."

"Well, we gotta figure out where it all started and who it all started from. Paige, where are you?"

Paige orbed into the room. "What? What happened?"

"We gotta get to Agent Murphy's, I'll explain later," said Piper. "Quick, quick, quick..."

Piper and Paige orbed out of the room. Phoebe looked at Wyatt and Chris.

"Please tell me this story has a happy ending," said Phoebe.

Chris nodded. "It does."

* * *

Billie lay on the couch, her eyes closed, covered with a blanket, and looking sick. Phoebe sat beside by, holding a glass of water.

Billie took a drink. "Thanks. I must be pretty bad off if you're waiting on me hand and foot."

"Well, don't get used to it, 'cause you're going to be just fine," said Phoebe.

"Am I?" said Billie. "I'm dying, aren't I?"

"No, you are not dying," said Phoebe. "I mean, Chris and Wyatt here, they're from the future, okay? And they say that you're gonna be okay." Billie didn't look convinced. "Listen, do you have any idea how many times I have almost died in the last seven years?"

"Yeah, but this is different. I'm sorry, I should've listened to you."

"Stop it. It's okay. We're gonna save you, and we're gonna save magic, while we're at it."

"How can you save magic if you don't even believe in your own anymore?" Phoebe frowned. "Heard you talking to Piper."

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you some more ice." Phoebe walked into the kitchen.

For a few seconds, Billie just stared at Chris and Wyatt.

"Does it really work?" asked Billie. "Do they really save me?"

"Absolutely," said Wyatt. "It's a little unorthodox, but they still save you."

Billie smiled slightly. "Good to know." She closed her eyes and rested. The sisters came in from the kitchen.

Phoebe ran to her and shook her gently. "Billie? Billie, wake up. Billie, wake up." Billie opened her eyes. Phoebe sighed, relieved. "I think we figured out a way to save you. But we're gonna need your help." She took Billie's athame.

"Wait," said Billie in a weak voice. "No, no, no."

"It's okay," said Phoebe. "Trust us." She sliced her hand open.

"Shall we tell Leo?" Paige asked Piper.

"No," said Piper. "I know what he's gonna say." Phoebe gave Piper the athame and touched Billie's wound. Piper took Paige's hand. "Come on." Paige groaned in protest. "Oh, come on, it won't hurt...much." She sliced Paige's hand.

"Eech," said Paige.

Piper sliced her hand. Paige, Piper and Phoebe pressed their hands together. Billie started shuddering, so Piper froze her.

"How long is that gonna last?" asked Paige.

"Hopefully, long enough," said Piper.

The three sisters then marched up the stairs towards the attic. There was a commotion upstairs before Leo came down the steps.

"How's it going up there?" asked Chris.

"Oh, your mother and her sisters are…just fine," said Leo, huffing in annoyance.

"Lighten up, Dad," said Wyatt. "They're gonna be just fine. They know what they're doing."

Leo looked up at them, frowning. "You sure?"

"Yeah," said Chris. Billie woke up, looking fresh again. She looked around, and sat up. "See?"

Phoebe came into the room with a cup of coffee, handing it to Billie. "Whoa! Easy! Easy. Slow."

"Umm... what happened?" asked Billie.

"Cliff Notes version: we hulked out, kicked ass, and saved the world," said Phoebe. "You know, just another day at the office."

"Yeah, I can see that," said Billie.

"When did you guys get back?" asked Leo.

"A couple minutes ago," said Phoebe. "Uh...We got the antidote to the Elders, and everyone is being cured right now as we speak."

"What about the demons?" asked Billie.

"They got to the antidote, too," said Phoebe.

"You guys risked yourselves to save me," said Billie.

"Well, we gotta keep you around so you can find your sister, right?" said Phoebe.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. We think of you as part of the family now. Not gonna let anything happen to you."

Paige and Piper orbed in.

"Hey, sunshine!" said Piper. "It's good to see some color in your cheeks."

"Yeah, grey and pasty—not your color scheme," said Paige.

"How'd it go with Murphy?" asked Phoebe.

"Well, he decided we were a little too difficult to work with, so I don't think we'll be hearing from him again anytime soon," said Piper.

"How rude!" said Phoebe with mock indignation.

"Meh," said Piper.

"So, why are you guys here again?" asked Phoebe, turning towards the boys.

"Well, we—" Wyatt was cut off when the Manor suddenly changed around them. It was once again abandoned. "Damn it."

"Did the Brothers change the past again?" mumbled Chris.

"More than likely," said Wyatt. "Looks like they're not gonna give up easy."

"When have the bad guys ever given up easy?" asked Chris.

"Good point," said Wyatt. "Where did they go now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. What with Nursing school (the hardest semester of the entire program), financial troubles, and the last month of the semester (including finals week), I've had to put my stories on the backburner. But now finals are over and I will be dedicating the next month or so to finishing mine and starting some new ones. I WILL NOT ABANDON MY STORY!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

**So sorry it's been three months. I totally lost interest in this story, but I realize how long it's been and decided to revive it. I'll try to not have as long of a wait in between chapters next time. And I'm sorry, but I don't really remember the order of the episodes, so when they travel back in time, the girls have already met adult Wyatt before.**

Wyatt and Chris headed up to the Book of Shadows, turning to the last page. They found another entry, this one by their father also.

"It says here that they were killed in 2005," said Wyatt, reading out loud. "Mom and Phoebe were killed because their powers were gone, and Paige was killed when she returned to the present with Kyle. Dad's still an Avatar."

"Of course," said Chris. "Because the sisters died, they never took on the Avatars and pulled Leo out of their ranks. I think this was when Zankou messed with Mom and Phoebe's switch of powers. We gotta get back there."

"You're right."

Wyatt and Chris spun in surprise to see their father in the attic.

"Dad?" said Chris.

"Hey, boys," said Leo. "What are you waiting for? Your mother and her sisters are expecting you." The boys frowned. "Well, not really, but they need you right now."

"Why didn't you ever try to fix this?" asked Wyatt.

"Because Avatars can't change the past," said Leo. "We can only affect the present and future."

"Okay," said Chris. "Any tips?"

"The Brothers killed Piper and Phoebe while they were meeting with Denise and Ronnie in the attic," said Leo. "Go."

Chris and Wyatt pulled out the ring, placing their hands on it. "In this time and in this place, take us through time and space, take us back in time as soon as we say this rhyme."

White lights shimmered around them, and they found themselves in the attic. Piper was standing in front of a blonde woman.

"It won't if you just calm down a little and let me—Chris?" said Piper. "Wyatt? What are you doing here?"

"We're here to save you," said Chris. "Two demons called the Brothers came back in time to kill the Charmed Ones."

"Who are these guys?" asked the blonde woman, Denise.

"They're my sons," said Piper.

"Wow," said Denise. "When did you have them?"

"No, they're from the future," said Piper.

"They are?" asked Denise.

"Found my—" began Phoebe as she walked into the attic with Ronnie. Denise got startled and froze them.

Piper walked over to Denise. "See, that's that other little power I was telling you about." She went up behind Denise and helped her unfreeze Phoebe and Ronnie. "Okay, so, small gesture here. Small, nothing too hard. Don't want to blow up the sister, okay?" She guided Denise's hands as she gestured.

"—power," resumed Phoebe. She stopped. "Frozen?"

"Yeah," said Piper.

"Chris?" said Phoebe. "Wyatt?"

"Hey," said Chris.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Phoebe.

"Saving the day…any minute now," said Wyatt.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ronnie.

The Brothers appeared in the middle of the room, hands raised towards Piper.

"No!" Chris yelled, pulling Piper behind him.

The energy ball the demon was aiming at Piper froze in midair as Chris gestured at it. The other demon was throwing a knife at Phoebe.

"Knife!" Wyatt called. The knife orbed into Wyatt's hand, and he threw it at the demon. The demon shimmered out of the room and over to Phoebe. Wyatt stuck his hands out and placed them on Phoebe and Ronnie. He orbed them down to the living room.

Chris flicked his wrists, blowing up the Brothers. "Oh, man, I can't believe it was that easy."

Denise looked at them. "Wow. You guys fight demons here all the time, don't you?"

"Pretty much," said Piper. "Why?"

"See, I always thought that you just threw a bunch of wild parties," said Denise. "You know, things breaking, people screaming. I had no idea."

"Yeah," said Piper. "Well, at least now you know why we never invited you."

Wyatt orbed back into the attic. "Alright, let me at 'em!"

Chris smiled. "They're gone, Wyatt."

Wyatt dropped his posture a little. "Oh."

The Brothers reappeared in the attic.

"Or maybe not," said Chris. He looked at Piper and Denise. "Run!"

As the girls ran out of the attic, Chris and Wyatt fought the demons. The Brothers finally shimmered out of the attic, but Chris could see that their shimmer was different than normal…It kind of flickered.

"Huh, that must be the time travel thing," said Chris.

"What is?" asked Wyatt.

"They flickered," said Chris. "Not shimmered."

"Huh," said Wyatt.

Piper and Phoebe peeked around the corner at the end of the hall.

"Everything okay?" asked Piper.

"Yeah," said Chris. "They've gone back to kill you sometime else."

"Oh," said Piper. They walked back into the attic with Denise and Ronnie.

"Well, where were we?" asked Phoebe. She looked at Denise. "Hi, I'm Phoebe. And you're—"

"Really scared," said Denise.

"Yeah, really don't startle her," said Piper.

"Uh, hey, ladies…and gentlemen, what do you say we cut the chit-chat and just fix this, huh?" said Ronnie.

Phoebe headed over to the Book of Shadows. "You got it, Ronnie. Let's do it."

Piper looked at Chris and Wyatt. "You guys good to go?"

"Well, we kind of have to wait to see what gets changed before we can actually try to fix it," said Wyatt.

"Jeez, how long are you guys gonna be at this?" asked Phoebe.

"Hopefully, not too long," said Wyatt. "I really just wanna go home."

Chris smiled at Piper and Phoebe. "He really misses his blankie."

Wyatt turned an angry glare at him. "I was a kid, dude! What do you want from me?"

"Oh, come on, we both know you had that thing until you were ten," said Chris.

Wyatt looked down at his feet, face turning red. "You promised never to bring that up."

Piper and Phoebe laughed a little and the brothers.

"Boy, you two really bonded, huh?" said Piper.

"Guilty," said Wyatt. "Although, this one was a real rebel, right, Chris?"

"Bite me," said Chris.

Wyatt laughed as the wave of light swept the mansion once again. The sisters and two civilians disappeared.

"Great," sighed Chris.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise you I am working on it. But I was finishing up my book (which I have now finished), and getting ready to submit my book to the publisher. I also am getting ready for a new college major and trying to work. On top of it all, the publisher I chose is a scam artist and a total crook, so now I have to search for a new publisher. So, I will update soon, I promise. I just don't know when.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Wyatt and Chris immediately rushed up to the attic, heading for the Book of Shadows. They flipped to the back of the book, looking at another paragraph that hadn't been there.

"It says here that the Charmed Ones were killed while their whitelighter was injured…in 2003," said Wyatt. "Their whitelighter wasn't able to help them, and they were killed."

"Wait a minute," said Chris. "Dad was injured in 2003? I don't remember that. The only time he was injured was when he and Mom were stuck in that alternate reality thing. But that wouldn't explain how the Brothers killed the Charmed Ones."

"Wait, 2003," said Wyatt.

"Yeah?" asked Chris, not getting it.

"That was the year you went back to save me," said Wyatt.

"So their whitelighter was me," said Chris. "I was injured."

"And when was that?"

"When wasn't it?" asked Chris. "The spider demon, Bianca, Gideon…"

"Let's just hurry," said Wyatt.

"Right," said Chris. They each grasped Coup's ring.

"In this time and in this place," they recited, "take us through time and space. Take us to that place in time as soon as we say this rhyme."

A pink glow enveloped them and they found themselves in the living room by the conservatory.

"I'm telling you, this little girl had a tattoo of a phoenix on her wrist, just like the girl that attacked Chris," said Piper.

"Bianca it is, then," said Chris.

The four of them turned and spotted Wyatt and Chris standing in the corner.

"Chris," said Piper. "Are you okay? And who is that?"

"Actually, we're from the future," said Chris.

"We know that," said Paige.

"No, I'm another Chris," said Chris. "Speaking of, you'd better get ready."

"For what?" asked Leo.

"I'm about to orb into the foyer," said Chris. "Three, two…"

White lights appeared in the foyer, and Chris appeared in the room, falling to the floor.

"Chris!" Paige called. The four of them rushed over to Chris, and Paige turned him over.

Chris's eyes were closed, and he was wincing. "Bianca…"

Piper looked immediately at the Chris with Wyatt. "What happened to you?"

Chris frowned. "Do you mean me, or him?"

"Him," said Piper.

"My powers are being drained," said Chris. "It's this girl named Bianca. She's from the future also. She's trying to take away my powers so she can take me back to the future with her."

"Why?" asked Phoebe.

Chris hesitated. "Because Wyatt wants me back there…He doesn't want me to save him."

"You know Wyatt?" asked Piper.

"Of course I do," said Chris. "Why do you think I came back to save him?"

"And who is this?" Leo asked, motioning to Wyatt.

"Um…" began Chris. "He's…"

"Wyatt," Wyatt answered.

Piper's eyes widened. "You're Wyatt?"

Wyatt nodded. "From the good future. Not the one he came from." He pointed to the Chris on the floor.

"Bianca…" Chris muttered from the floor.

"Okay, let's get him to the conservatory," said Piper.

Leo and Wyatt hurried forward to pick Chris up off the floor, and they carried him to a couch in the conservatory.

Chris walked to the doorway and stared down at himself. "This is so weird."

"You're telling me," said Paige.

Leo opened Past Chris' shirt to reveal an infected wound on his chest much larger than before.

"Oh, my God," said Phoebe. "What is that?"

"I don't know," said Leo.

"Doesn't matter," said Piper. "Just heal him."

Leo put his hands over Past Chris to heal him. Chris and Wyatt exchanged glances, letting the situation play out for now.

"Why didn't he tell us about that?" asked Paige.

"Why doesn't he tell us about a lot of things?" asked Piper, shooting Chris a glance.

"Don't look at me," said Chris. "I can't say anything."

Piper noticed that Leo was having a difficult time healing Past Chris. "What's the problem?"

"He's not healing," said Leo. "Something's draining his powers and blocking mine. It's like a virus." He pulled his hands away.

"A virus named Bianca," said Piper.

"You think she did this?" asked Phoebe.

Piper glanced at Chris to see him looking at his past self and avoiding their gazes. "It's gotta be."

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain why she would come back from the future just to kill him," said Paige. She turned to Chris. "You want to explain?"

"I told you, I can't," said Chris.

"Well, somebody had to have sent her," said Piper. "She's a hired gun."

"Well, we have to find her to save him, figure out what she did—" said Phoebe. She suddenly stopped and held her hands out. "Whoa." She moved forward and knelt next to Past Chris on the couch.

"What is it?" asked Leo.

Phoebe stared at Past Chris. "Oh, my God. He loves her." She looked up at Chris. "You love her."

"Loves who?" asked Paige. "Bianca?"

"Yeah," said Phoebe, still staring at Chris. He was avoiding her gaze. "She broke your heart." Past Chris moved on the couch, and Phoebe looked down at his hand and saw that he was holding something. Phoebe reached out and removed it from Past Chris' grasp. "Engagement ring." She held it up for them to see.

Chris leaned forward, snatching the ring out of Phoebe's hand. "I'll take that."

"Obviously an acrimonious split," said Paige.

"Chris, you can't keep that," said Wyatt. "You'll mess everything up."

Chris rolled his eyes and held the ring up in front of his face. He looked at it lovingly before nodding and reluctantly holding it out towards Piper.

Piper reached for the ring. "Well, at least we have something to scry for her now. You guys work on the vanquishing potion in case she's not in the mood to help."

"Uh, we kind of need to talk first," said Wyatt.

The girls and Leo looked at him.

"About what?" asked Phoebe.

"About why we're here," said Chris.

"Bianca…" Past Chris mumbled. Everyone looked at him as he squirmed on the couch. "Bianca…"

"Ignore him," said Chris. "We came here to stop the Brothers."

"The Brothers?" asked Piper.

"These two demons who have been traveling into the past over and over to try to kill you three," said Wyatt. "We need to stop them when they show up."

"Like now?" asked Leo, pointing behind them.

Wyatt and Chris looked over their shoulder to see the Brothers standing in the living room.

"Will you two ever give up?" asked one.

"Not likely," said Wyatt.

They began fighting with the demons, using their powers again and again. The brothers finally gave up and disappeared.

"That seemed a little too easy," said Piper.

"I don't know," said Chris. "All I know is I'm sick of doing this."

"Alright, you guys help Chris," said Wyatt. "We need to go."

"Wait a minute—" began Chris.

Wyatt grabbed a hold of his arm and orbed them up to the attic.

Chris looked around. "The attic? Really?"

"Well, the house is about to change, so we might as well wait—" began Wyatt.

The shimmer ran around the room once again.

"—here," said Wyatt.

Chris and Wyatt walked over to the Book of Shadows again and looked in the back.

"It says they were killed when Phoebe got turned into a mermaid," said Wyatt. "That was in 2002. We gotta go."

Chris and Wyatt stood together and recited the spell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Five

Wyatt and Chris appeared in the conservatory.

"Ouch," said Phoebe from the living room.

"Sorry," said Leo. "I was a medic, not a vet."

Chris and Wyatt crept to the edge of the doorway, listening and waiting for their mother to come into the room. Paige entered the living room carrying a pitcher of water in one hand and a cup of water in the other. She put the pitcher on the table and handed the cup to Phoebe.

"Here's your water," said Paige.

"Oh," said Phoebe, taking the cup and greedily gulping it down. "Ugh! Could use a little salt."

"That's about all I can do for it," said Leo.

"Okay," said Phoebe. "Well, good enough. Will one of you orb me back to the ocean, please?"

"Wait, isn't there a demon after you?" asked Paige.

"Demon?" asked Piper as she came down the stairs and entered the room. "Did somebody say demon?"

Leo stood up. "Yeah. One chased Phoebe back home."

"Well, that was nice of it," said Piper. "Welcome home."

"This isn't my home anymore," said Phoebe.

"So, what about this demon?" asked Piper. "Where is it? I'd like to thank it and then kill it."

Chris looked at Wyatt, who seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"Oh, no," Wyatt whispered. "Mom's fearless spell."

"Did you hear something?" asked Paige.

Chris and Wyatt stepped around the corner to face their family. Piper immediately raised her hands and blew the both of them up in an explosion of blue orbs.

"Piper!" Paige exclaimed as Leo stared in shock.

"They're whitelighters," said Leo.

Chris and Wyatt orbed back in.

"Okay…ow," said Wyatt, glaring at Piper.

"Well, serves you right," said Piper. "You don't sneak into a house full of witches and expect there to be no consequences."

Leo looked at Paige, who also looked just as confused as he was.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Paige asked Piper.

"Yeah," said Piper. "Never better. Ready to face my fears...like that painting." She looked over on the far wall where a small painting hung. "I hung it on the wall 'cause I was afraid to tell Leo that it was ugly, but, now…"

With a flick of Piper's wrist, she blew the painting up. Paige looked completely shocked. Phoebe looked just as amazed as she finished up the water in the cup and put it back on the table. Piper moved around the couch to sit next to Phoebe. She put her hands on Leo's shoulders as she passed him by.

"No offense, honey," said Piper, sitting down on the couch. "Now, what are you two doing here? We don't need any more whitelighters."

"We're here to help you," said Chris.

"And why would you do that?" asked Piper. "We already have a whitelighter." She gestured towards Leo.

"Yeah, we know," said Chris. "But these guys are from the future."

"And how would you know that?" asked Piper.

"Because we are, too," said Wyatt. "I'm Wyatt Halliwell. This is my younger brother Chris."

"Halliwell?" asked Paige. "You're related to us?"

"I'd say so," said Wyatt. "Piper's pregnant with me right now."

"No, now you see, you're lying," said Piper. "My baby is a girl. I saw it in the future."

"A future where Prue was still alive, might I add," said Chris.

"Okay, that's it, no one talks about Prue like that," said Piper. She raised her hands and blew them up again.

When they orbed back in, Chris rolled his eyes.

"Okay, first off…" said Chris. "Guided spirits, hear my plea. Annul this magic, let it be."

A glow enveloped Piper and then disappeared. Piper looked up at the brothers in surprise.

"Wait, that was a spell from the Book of Shadows," said Paige. "How did you know it?"

"I told you," said Wyatt. "We're your nephews."

Piper looked up at Wyatt. "You're really my sons?"

"Yes," said Chris.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Paige.

"For that," said Wyatt.

The girls and Leo turned to see the two demons standing behind them.

"Aw, dammit to hell!" said one of the demons.

They both disappeared, and everyone turned to look at Chris and Wyatt.

"What was that?" asked Piper.

"I think they're tired of us," said Wyatt, laughing.

"Who were they?" asked Piper.

"Can someone please get me to the ocean?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh, shush, Ariel," said Paige.

"They were these demons," said Chris.

"And they are hell-bent on killing the three of you," said Wyatt.

"They tried to kill you twice in 2005," said Chris. "I'm guessing they're gonna keep going back in time until they kill you."

"Before they change time, we need to get you back into place," said Wyatt.

"Whoa, why not just go back in time now?" said Paige. "Why wait for them to kill us?"

"The spell we have will only take us back in time if the past has been changed," responded Wyatt.

"And what about getting us back into place?" asked Piper.

"If this plan doesn't have anything to do with returning me to my home, I don't want anything to do with it," said Phoebe.

"If you remember any of this, it'll change time…your future, our past," said Chris.

"Oh," said Piper. She sat down in her original place on the couch. Leo stood next to Piper as Paige stood next to Phoebe.

"Good luck," said Piper. She smiled at her sons as Chris turned towards her.

"You need to do the fearless spell again," said Chris.

"Whoa, wait, what?" said Paige.

"We need to keep the timeline accurate," said Wyatt.

"But, she's—" began Leo.

"Don't worry," said Chris. "Everything will work out. Trust us."

Piper nodded and began reciting. "Locked in, boxed in, full of fear. My panic grows manic till I can't hear. In need of a reprieve so that I can breathe, remove my fear, please make it leave."

A glow enveloped Piper once again, and she looked up at them.

"Okay, come on, get it over with, boys," said Piper.

"Tell me we don't have to put up with her for long," said Paige.

"No, only a day or so," said Chris.

Wyatt closed his eyes and thought back to the memories of the Book of Shadows. He began reciting. "Thoughts, beliefs, ideas, truths, images. All of these you hold onto tightly. What I now mention, you will release."

A glow of lights flew around the heads of Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"You will forget about our visit and the demon Brothers," said Wyatt.

The glow of lights entered their heads, and Chris and Wyatt took the time to hide behind the wall in the conservatory again.

"What was that?" asked Paige. "I got a little dizzy."

"No clue," said Piper. "So, uh, what does this demon look like?"

"Tall, dark, and skeletal," said Phoebe. "Shoots electricity."

"Paige, we need the Book of Shadows," said Piper. "Can you orb it down here?"

"You want me to use magic for household chores?" asked Paige. "I thought you had a total fear of personal gain."

"Ah, see?" said Piper. "There's that word again: fear. It's very debilitating. Just do as I ask."

"Book of Shadows," said Paige.

The Book orbed into her hands, and she handed it to Piper.

"Okay, um, I told you everything I know," said Phoebe. "Can I go home now?"

"You are home, and you're insane if you think that I am gonna take you anywhere," said Paige.

"Relax, Paige," said Piper. "Everything will be fine."

"Glad you're so calm," said Leo. "Why are you so calm?"

"Well, I just did as you suggested, and now I feel fine," said Piper. "So can we save Phoebe?"

"Okay, you guys, I don't need saving," said Phoebe. "Okay? All I need are my sea friends and little shiny objects and to lay on a rock and comb out my hair. I need water."

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other, smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Got him," said Piper.

"Mm," said Phoebe. "Yeah, that's him."

"'Necron: A skeletal being who hovers between life and death,'" Leo read. "'Has the power to incinerate any living creature…'"

"Yadda, yadda, yadda," Piper interrupted.

"No wonder he's after Phoebe," said Paige. "If mermaids are immortal and he's stuck between life and death, then immortality would place him squarely in the life column."

"Well, he cannot have my immortality," said Phoebe. "Now will someone please get me back to the ocean before I suffocate? I need the water!"

"You want water?" said Paige. "I'll get you some water. Come on, Leo."

She and Leo walked upstairs, Leo carrying Phoebe.

"And now we wait for something to happen," Chris whispered to Wyatt.

The next second, the manor changed once again.

"And to the attic," muttered Chris. "Haven't they given up already?"

"Well, how about we come up with a plan to kill them the next time we see them?" said Wyatt.

"Sounds good to me," said Chris.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Six

Chris and Wyatt opened the door to the attic, heading for the Book of Shadows once again. It looked pretty much the same as it had when their family had found it in the attic. Chris opened it and flipped to the back.

"It's written by Grandpa," said Chris. "He says they were killed only two months after they became witches."

"They were?" asked Wyatt. "Next thing you know, they'll be trying to kill them when they're children."

"Come on, let's go," said Chris. "You distract them."

"Got it," said Wyatt.

They recited their spell again, and the pink glow appeared. The room changed, and they rushed down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, they heard voices from the kitchen. They approached the kitchen, standing at the doorway and listening.

"Just got done dodging Leo's questions about her," said Piper. "That was close."

"Too close," said Prue.

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other, stunned. They had never met their deceased aunt before.

"The question is, who is she?" asked Prue.

"And what does she want?" said Piper.

"Let us not forget Aviva found Kit," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, she's probably the one who stole the cat in the first place," said Prue.

"Hello," said Phoebe. "Paranoia check."

There were footsteps back into the kitchen. Apparently, they had been in the laundry room.

"Phoebe, for all we know, she's a warlock," said Prue.

"She can't be," said Piper. "She didn't freeze."

"Besides, she said she was a witch," said Phoebe.

"Okay, a bad witch maybe," said Prue.

"Yeah, a bad witch with a really cool power," said Phoebe. "Better than mine, that's for sure."

"Why are you so quick to defend her?" asked Prue.

"Why are you so quick to condemn her?" asked Phoebe.

"If she is a witch, a good witch, then it might be kind of cool, considering she's the first one we've run across," said Piper.

"Exactly," said Phoebe.

Chris took that moment to step into the kitchen, Wyatt following him.

"And definitely not the last," said Chris.

Piper, Phoebe and Prue all spun towards them. Piper flung her hands up in surprise, but, of course, nothing happened. The sisters stood still for a moment.

"It's not working, guys," muttered Piper to her sisters.

"That's because we're witches, too," said Wyatt.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Great. More witches."

"Oh, it's okay," said Chris. "You can trust us. We're not like Aviva."

"And they know her," said Prue.

"That's because we're from the future," said Wyatt.

The sisters stared at him.

"Say that again?" said Phoebe.

"We're from the future," said Chris. "We've come to help you."

"Help us?" said Piper. "Help us with what?"

"Wait, you're actually gonna believe them?" asked Prue, glaring at Piper.

"Why not?" asked Piper.

"Some strangers waltz right into our house and say they're witches from the future?" said Prue. "They're lying! They're probably demons!"

"Then why didn't they freeze?" said Piper.

"Maybe an amulet or spell to block our magic, I don't know!" said Prue.

"Prue, it's all right," said Wyatt. "You don't have to be afraid of us."

"I'm not afraid of you," said Prue. "I'm being cautious."

"Because you have to watch out for your younger sisters," said Chris.

Prue stared at them. "Okay, just get out. We don't want to hear whatever it is you're trying to sell us."

"I'm telling you," said Chris. "We're the good guys."

"Well, I'm not buying it, so—" began Prue. In her excitement, she knocked the basket of laundry off the table.

Chris casually flicked his hand forward, freezing the basket in midair. The three sisters stared at the basket and then looked up at Chris.

"How do you have that power?" asked Piper. "Only a Charmed One can have that power."

"Or the child of a Charmed One," said Chris.

Prue frowned. "Okay, so not only do you claim to be from the future, but you're saying you're the kids of one of us?"

"Yep," said Chris.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Wyatt muttered, grabbing Chris' arm.

"Relax, they'll never trust us if we don't tell them," said Chris. "Leo can use that whitelighter memory dust on them later."

"Leo?" asked Phoebe. "What's he got to do with this?"

"You'll find out," said Chris. "Yes, we are the sons of a Charmed One." He pointed at Piper. "Her, to be exact."

Piper's eyes widened. "Wait, you're my sons?"

Wyatt sighed. "Yes. My name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. This is my younger brother Chris Perry Halliwell."

"I don't believe you," said Prue. "Get out of here."

"Prue, just hear them out," said Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I can't believe you're taking sides with these people," said Prue. "First Aviva, and then these two? Who knows what they really want!"

"Well, why don't we find out?" asked Phoebe. "Innocent until proven guilty."

"Phoebe, I'm not letting you talk to them!" said Prue.

In her anger, a kitchen knife flew off the kitchen island and aimed straight at Chris' head. Chris orbed out, and the knife sunk into the wall behind him. He orbed back in and looked at Prue, who was staring at him along with her sisters.

"Okay," said Chris. "One, chill out. You're, like, really tense."

"Man, Mom wasn't kidding when she said Aunt Prue used to have anger issues," said Wyatt.

"Well, it is her power's trigger," said Chris.

"What was that?" asked Piper.

"What?" asked Wyatt.

"That blue-white-light-disappearing thing," said Phoebe.

"That was called orbing," said Chris.

"How can you do that?" asked Piper. "Does that mean we'll be able to do that later?"

"No," said Wyatt. "That power comes from a whitelighter. You see, we're half-witch, half-whitelighter. Our mother," Wyatt nodded at Piper, "was a witch, and our father was a whitelighter."

"What's a whitelighter?" asked Phoebe.

"It's a guardian angel," said Chris. "Someone who dies having done good deeds in their life will be given to choice to become a whitelighter. A whitelighter is given a charge—either a witch or a future whitelighter—to protect and watch over. A whitelighter can orb, heal people, sense their charges, and several other things."

"So, do we have one of these?" asked Prue.

Wyatt smiled. "Finally believe us?"

Prue rolled her eyes. "Yes, happy?"

"Yes, you do have a whitelighter," said Chris. "And he and Piper fell in love, you got married and had us."

"So, is it someone we know?" asked Piper, eager to hear who her future husband would be.

"Yep," said Wyatt. "Leo."

The sisters' eyes widened. "Leo?" they all said together.

"Yes," said Chris. "Leo is a whitelighter and our father," he lookd at Piper, "your future husband."

"Wait a minute," said Piper. "Leo is an angel?"

"Yes," said Wyatt.

"And we get married?" asked Piper.

"Early 2001," said Wyatt.

Piper smiled at Phoebe. "Ha-ha. I won."

Chris and Wyatt smiled, remembering that, in the beginning, Piper and Phoebe had been competing for Leo.

"How do we get him here?" asked Prue.

Chris and Wyatt looked at her.

"What?" asked Chris.

"You mentioned that he can sense his charges," said Prue. "How do we get him down here?"

"You want him here?" said Wyatt.

"Yes, I need someone to confirm what you're saying," said Prue.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other, and Chris shrugged.

"Just call his name," said Chris. "He can always hear you."

Piper closed her eyes. "Leo!" She opened her eyes and waited, but nothing happened. "Leo, we know who you are! You can come down!"

Blue and white lights appeared in front of the door to the basement, and Leo appeared, looking at the sisters.

"How'd you find out?" asked Leo.

Piper, Phoebe and Prue were staring at him, shocked that Chris and Wyatt were right. Piper pointed at the boys, and Leo looked over at them.

"And you are?" asked Leo.

"Wyatt," said Wyatt.

"Chris," Chris told him.

Leo frowned. "Never heard of you."

"They're whitelighters," said Phoebe.

"Wait, did you say Chris and Wyatt?" asked Leo. The two of them nodded.

"Leo, what is it?" asked Piper.

"That was my father's name," said Leo. "Christopher Wyatt."

Piper walked over to him. "They say they're from the future. They say that **we** get married and that they're our sons."

Leo frowned even more, looking up at Chris and Wyatt. "They're lying."

"Why?" asked Prue, suddenly tense again.

"'Cause it's against the rules," said Leo.

"Come again?" asked Piper.

"Whitelighters are strictly forbidden to fall in love with witches," said Leo.

"And why's that?" asked Phoebe.

Leo looked up uneasily at Chris and Wyatt, wondering if they would know. He glanced at the sisters, hesitating.

"Go ahead," said Chris. "Tell them. We were gonna use memory dust anyway, just tell them."

Leo took a deep breath, looking at Piper. "Because your mother fell in love with her whitelighter."

"She did?" asked Phoebe.

Leo nodded. "And they had a kid."

Piper's eyes widened. "You're telling me that we have another sibling out there?"

"Yes," said Leo. "That's all I know about it, though. That's the reason why our relationship would be forbidden by the Elders."

"Elders?" asked Prue.

"They're like bosses to whitelighters," said Leo. "They watch over us and give us our charges."

"And you don't know anything else about our other sibling?" asked Phoebe.

"No," said Leo.

"We do," said Wyatt.

"Well?" asked Prue.

"Her name is Paige Matthews," said Chris.

"Another 'P'," said Piper, looking at her sisters.

"She's half-witch, half-whitelighter," said Wyatt. "Just like us. She helped to reconstitute the Charmed Ones."

"What?" asked Prue.

Wyatt's eyes widened.

Chris moaned, turning towards him. "You have a real problem keeping your mouth shut, you know that?"

"Wait, what are we missing?" asked Piper.

"Reconstituted?" asked Leo, looking at Chris and Wyatt. "Did that really happen?"

Chris and Wyatt nodded, knowing Leo would know what that meant. Leo looked down at Piper.

"Leo, tell us," said Piper.

Leo sighed. "Reconstituted means that it was incomplete, and Paige made up the third Charmed One."

Phoebe frowned. "What, one of us left?"

"No," said Leo. "One of you died."

The sisters were stunned into silence.

Prue looked at the boys. "Who?"

Chris and Wyatt exchanged a glance. "We really shouldn't—"

"You said you would use memory dust, whatever that is," said Prue. "Just tell us."

Chris sighed. "You're not gonna like it."

"I don't care," said Prue.

Wyatt looked at her. "It was you."

"Me?" asked Prue. "I died?"

Chris nodded. "May 2001."

Piper, Phoebe and Prue were all very silent.

"I'm sorry," said Chris.

"So…" began Prue, taking a deep breath. "So, this Paige replaced me?"

"Well, not replaced you," said Chris. "Nothing could ever really replace you in Piper and Phoebe's lives. Paige just completed the Charmed Ones."

Prue nodded.

"So…this Paige is the reason why whitelighters and witches aren't allowed to fall in love?" asked Piper. "But then how did we…"

"Well, it wasn't easy at first," said Chris. "But, you guys managed to convince them that those two relationships—yours and then your mother's—weren't related. They finally saw reason and let you two be together."

"So…you really are our sons?" asked Leo.

"Yep," said Wyatt.

"Why are you here?" asked Phoebe.

"There are two demons from the future—our time—trying to kill you," said Chris. "They keep traveling into different moments in the past to kill you."

"And they're gonna show up now?" asked Piper.

Wyatt nodded. "Any minute now."

*******************C******************C************************************C**************************

**Two hours later…**

"I thought you said any minute now," muttered Phoebe, leaning onto the armrest of the couch she was sitting on in the living room.

"That's what we thought," said Chris, leaning against the doorway to the conservatory.

"So…" said Piper, looking coyly at the boys, "any other siblings I should know about?"

Chris and Wyatt exchanged glances, and both said, "No."

"You're lying," said Piper.

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't," said Wyatt. "We've already shared too much."

"What about the wedding?" asked Piper. "I'll be it was a dream, right? Beautiful white dress, flowers everywhere, giant cake in the corner, the bridesmaids in pink…"

Chris and Wyatt exchanged glances again.

"Yeah, something like that," said Wyatt.

Neither he nor Chris wanted to mention the fact that Prue had ruined her perfect wedding, and they'd had to make due with an impromptu one.

"The point is, your family was there for you," said Chris. "Even Grams and your mother."

The girls stared at them.

"Mom and Grams were there?" asked Phoebe.

Wyatt nodded. "They were able to come…as spirits. Grandpa was even there."

Piper frowned. "Our grandpa or your grandpa."

"Our grandpa," said Chris. "Victor."

"Huh," said Prue. "Sounds great."

"You have got to be kidding me," said a voice from the foyer.

Everyone spun to see the two demons standing there, glaring at Chris and Wyatt.

"Haven't you given up?" said one of them.

"They're our family," said Chris. "We're not giving up anything."

The demons charged towards them, and Chris and Wyatt immediately started fighting them.

"Hey!" yelled Wyatt. He hit the demons with orbed objects, distracting them while Chris raised his hands behind them.

Chris flung his hands at them, and the two demons blew up. Chris and Wyatt waited for a moment, but they didn't reappear.

"So, they're gone?" asked Piper.

"I think so," said Wyatt.

"What was that?" asked Phoebe.

"What was what?" asked Chris.

"That exploding thing you did," said Phoebe. "Is that one of the Charmed powers?"

"Yep," said Wyatt. "Piper gets it later."

"I do?" asked Piper.

"Yeah," said Chris. "Not only can you slow molecules down, but you can speed them up to the point where things explode."

"Nice," said Phoebe. "Do I get any other cool powers?"

"Well…" said Wyatt. "It takes a while, but levitation and empathy."

"Awesome," said Phoebe. "What about Prue?"

"She can move things—" began Chris.

"I can already do that," said Prue.

"If you would let me finish…" said Chris. "You progress from using your power with your eyes, and can then use it with your hands. You can then astral project."

"Astral what?" asked Prue.

"It's when you can project your spirit to other places," said Wyatt. "Comes in real handy when you're taken some place or locked somewhere and can tell Piper or Phoebe what happened."

"Cool," said Prue. "So…what happens now?"

"Well, we need to get you guys back into the kitchen and get that memory dust to working," said Chris. "And we'll have to use it on you, Leo, too."

Leo nodded. "Okay."

They all headed back to the kitchen, but Leo stood in the dining room. Leo handed them enough memory dust for the four of them.

Piper stood at the doorway to the kitchen, looking at Leo. "So…you and me, huh?"

Leo smiled. "Looks like."

Piper looked at Chris and Wyatt. "Not easy at first, huh?"

"No," said Wyatt. "But, trust me, it'll be worth it."

"Yeah," said Piper, looking back at Leo. "I think it will be."

Leo smiled at Piper before crossing over to her, and they tenderly kissed. Piper left, walking into the kitchen, and Leo stood in the dining room.

"Do it for me first," said Leo. "Don't mention anything about what happened. Just tell me you're whitelighters from the future and that you had to use memory dust."

Chris nodded. "See you around…Dad."

Leo smiled and backed up. Chris put some dust into his hand and blew it into Leo's face. Leo's eyes fell closed, and Wyatt caught him before he fell. Chris and Wyatt watched as Leo's eyes opened once again.

Leo straightened up. "Who are you? Why am I at the manor?"

"You don't need to know," said Chris. "We're whitelighter from the future. We had to use memory dust. Don't worry, the Charmed Ones didn't discover who you are."

Leo nodded and orbed away. Chris and Wyatt walked into the kitchen to find the girls waiting for them.

"Leo good?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah," said Wyatt. "We erased his memory. Went off without a hitch. And now you guys."

Phoebe nodded. "See you in about twenty years."

Wyatt nodded, looking at Piper. "We'll be seeing you…Mom."

Chris nodded. "Bye, Mom."

Piper hugged the both of them before heading back to her original place.

Wyatt blew the rest of the memory dust into their faces. The sisters faltered on their feet before Chris caught Phoebe, Wyatt caught Piper, and Wyatt orbed a chair under Prue. The sisters began to rouse, so Chris and Wyatt orbed out of the room and into the dining room, hidden.

"Whoa," said Piper. "You guys feel that?"

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "What was that?"

"With our luck, it's probably Aviva," said Prue.

"Oh, come on, would you lighten up on her?" asked Phoebe.

"Guys, we don't know anything about her—how she got her powers, how she found out about us," began Prue.

"She tried to tell us, but you kicked her out," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, she would have exposed us if I hadn't," said Prue.

"Prue, she's just a kid," said Phoebe. "Besides, if she's a witch, she probably feels just as alone as we do. Maybe she just needs some friends."

"Or maybe she's out to destroy us," said Prue. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Okay," said Phoebe.

"All right, until we know who she really is, let's just steer clear, okay?" said Prue. "I'm late for work." Prue turned and headed out.

"Me, too," said Piper. She also left.

The phone rang, and Phoebe answered it.

"Hello," said Phoebe. She paused. "Aviva?" She paused again. "All right. I'll be right there."

Phoebe hung up and headed towards the front door. Chris and Wyatt orbed up to the second floor, watching from the landing as Phoebe left the house.

"Alright, are we good?" asked Chris. "Nothing else changing?"

"Only one way to find out," said Wyatt.

They both took hold of the ring.

"A time for everything and to everything its place," they recited. "Return what has been moved through time and space."

The pink glow surrounded them again, and they found themselves in the dining room.

Their mother and father sat at the dining room table, eating sandwiches. It was their actual mother and father, exactly as they remembered them.

"Are we back?" asked Wyatt, a little anxious.

"Yep," said Leo. "You made it back. It's your time again."

Chris and Wyatt breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So…" said Piper, "how'd it go?"

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

THE END


End file.
